


In Which The Boys Get Married

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jossed, M/M, Meta, One Shot, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Boys Get Married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthquakedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthquakedream/gifts).



> [**earthquakedream**](http://earthquakedream.livejournal.com/profile) wanted to [counteract the hate](http://earthquakedream.livejournal.com/171566.html?thread=1218606#t1218606) re: Vermont and Iowa (omg, tell me how OTHER PEOPLE getting married could possibly impact your life negatively. I would really like to know how this works.), so happy married J2 it is! :D

It's the morning after their wedding, and Jensen wakes up snuggled into Jared's side, his arm draped across Jared's stomach under the covers. The scene is nothing new—he's woken up next to Jared a thousand different mornings in a thousand different ways in this very bed—but it still _feels_ brand new, and he gets butterflies in his stomach when he remembers what they did yesterday afternoon in front of God and their families. What it means, them pledging themselves to each other for a lifetime, even if it's only legal in Canada and a few states they've never been to.

After the ceremony and the reception and the hugs from pretty much everyone, they went home together, and Jared pushed him facedown into their bed and fucked him so slowly until Jensen felt like he was going out of his skin with anticipation. "Married," Jared said in this hushed tone as he thrust in, like he still couldn't quite believe it. Jensen turned his head to kiss Jared hard and threaded his fingers through Jared's, letting the clink of their matching rings speak for itself.

For once, Jared's still snoring next to him, familiar whuffling sound in Jensen's ear. Jensen doesn't really _want_ to get up, but the dogs are scratching at the bedroom door, and anyway, they have things to do, a plane to catch later on. He pulls himself out of bed and heads downstairs to the kitchen, slipping into a pair of Jared's sweats on the way.

The dogs follow him and run desperate circles around his feet like they always do when he's the first one up, so he lets them out first, then starts the coffee. It's sunny out for once, and the light catches his hand through the window, making the simple gold band shine. Jensen can't help grinning like an idiot when he sees it.

By the time the coffee's ready, Jared's padding downstairs in his boxers. "Hey, husband," Jared says as he walks into the kitchen.

Jensen smiles. "Hey yourself. Husband."

Jared leans down to kiss him, curling his hand around the back of Jensen's neck where Jensen can feel the metal in sharp contrast to the skin of Jared's hand. It gives him the butterflies again, but there's also a warm certainty in that touch, the knowledge that this is only the first in a long string of mornings they'll have together.

_Married._ It's not like a lot's actually changed, but all the same, Jensen's not sure if he'll ever get used to it.


End file.
